


nervous (with you)

by beebomademedoit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5x11, 5x12, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Freaks and Geeks - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebomademedoit/pseuds/beebomademedoit
Summary: While showering, Sara finally admits to Ava she's scared about the uncertainty her new condition has brought to her life.
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	nervous (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Started this before "Freaks and Geeks" and decided I shouldn't let it go to waste. Thanks for the feedback on the fics so far! Hope you enjoy!

Ava tossed the mascot head on the floor of the bridge, defeated. Nate and the others slouched down on the stairs behind her. They’d all hoped for nothing more than to make this a quick and easy mission. So much had happened in just a few days. With the useless Loom of Fate in their fingertips, they were desperate to make it work and fix all their problems. Ava, especially, wanted to prove Sara could trust her to be a good Co-Captain. 

“Rest up, we’ll reconvene later to make a new plan.” Ava instructed the team before walking away, eager to strip out of the hot costume and find Sara, who’d stayed behind in order to give the Legends their best chance at a successful mission.

It wasn’t easy to leave their Captain behind, but even Ava knew it was the right decision. Sara wasn’t ready for the field, physically or mentally. 

She rounded the corner to their bedroom, but as the doors swooshed open, she deflated at the sight of an empty room. Ava groaned. It was naive to think Sara would be resting safely in bed, she knew that. That didn’t stop her from wishing Sara would take it easy on herself one of these days. 

She slipped out of the costume and into a comfier outfit, unwilling to shower until she laid her eyes on her love. Ava didn’t need to ask Gideon, she knew exactly where to find Sara.

She could hear the pounding of a punching bag as she approached the gym. Ava stood in the doorway for a moment watching as her girlfriend attacked the ripped bag like it was Damien Darhk himself. 

Suddenly, the punching bag swiveled along the ceiling and flung itself at Sara fast and hard. Sara fell to the ground with a grunt, startled. 

“Nice one, Gideon.” Sara groaned as she clammered back to her feet. 

“Sara, are you okay?!” Ava ran to her side. Sara fumbled for Ava’s arm, held on tight. 

“Yeah, babe, I’m just training.” 

“But that thing just attacked you.” Ava had never seen any of the gym equipment move on it’s own before. She looked down at Sara who had long ago sweated through her shirt. A new bruise was already forming around her jaw. 

“I updated Gideon. She’s now a personal trainer. See?” Sara motioned to the gym equipment which dangeled from wires. “She controls everything. Our own training simulation. Isn’t it awesome?”

“Uh, I guess, but, Sara, I thought I told you to rest today.” Ava complained. 

“And I will. The day is young.” 

“It’s 9pm, Sara.” 

“What? No way. Gideon?”

Gideon’s voice rang out loud above them. “Ms. Sharpe’s correct, Captain. Even I could use a break from training.” 

Sara smirked then ran her arm up Ava’s back, pulling her close. “Well, then, Ms. Sharpe,” Sara leaned into Ava’s ear, “Why don’t you take me to bed?” 

Just like that, Ava happily obliged. She led Sara back to their quarters where they stripped and then ran for the showers together. They stayed quiet almost the whole shower, enjoying each other’s company and avoiding the difficult conversations they had yet to have. Ava didn’t mind the silence. She could feel Sara relax under the warm water, noticed how her breathing leveled out for the first time in a while, and knew that this was exactly what Sara needed right now. 

And while she hated the fact that Sara couldn’t see her, Ava didn’t mind the freedom of getting to gaze at all of Sara for as long as she desired without fear of judgment. 

So she did just that. Let her eyes trail Sara’s back, looking at the scars she once used to think told the whole story of Sara’s life and now realized are just moments that helped build her into this strong, beautiful, and fierce woman. That all the trauma and bad luck had prepared Sara to face unexpected challenges with grace and optimism. 

She slid her hands down Sara’s arms, feeling how Sara tilted her head back to rest on Ava’s shoulder. Sara exhaled a shaky breath. It was louder than she had anticipated. Ava could tell because Sara started to pull away to rinse out the conditioner in her hair, but Ava held her body close.

“Sara.” Ava whispered into Sara’s ear, calming her. She pressed a light kiss onto Sara’s neck, then toward her jaw, along her cheek, until her lips hovered above Sara’s. Sara’s hand reached up to Ava’s face, slowly, the very tips of her fingers gliding along Ava’s cheek. It almost tickled. 

Then, Sara leaned up and kissed Ava. It was a little angry, a little forceful. Sara’s lips gripped onto Ava’s desperately. She let her hand push up Ava’s abs, then rubbed over Ava’s breasts. She pushed Ava against the shower wall, pinned herself in between the taller woman’s legs. As Ava moaned, Sara slipped her tongue into Ava’s mouth, hardly thinking about what she was doing, just focused on doing. Not thinking, not stopping. Doing. 

“Sara.” Ava finally pleaded, pushing Sara away slightly. 

“Babe, c’mon. You look super hot right now.” Sara groaned, but Ava saw right through the compliment. 

“As do you, baby, but we’re not having mindless sex right now. Talk to me, please.”

Sara deflated, stepping backwards until she was leaning against the opposite wall. 

“How did the mission go?” She finally asked.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m serious. I assume it’s not finished, so…” Sara’s voice trailed off. Ava stepped beside Sara, the water now falling harshly on her chest but she didn’t care. She intertwined her fingers with Sara’s and brought her hand to her lips so she could kiss it gently. 

“We’re regrouping later once everyone’s rested. We could use your help, if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah. Cool. Totally.” Sara said quickly, avoiding eye contact. Two tell-tale signs Sara was lying. 

“It’s okay if you aren’t…” Ava said gently. She didn’t want to scare Sara away or insult her, but she needed Sara to know that however she felt was justified. Ava’s own emotions had spiraled out of control since the news just days earlier. Surely, Sara was going through her own inner battle too. 

Sara slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. Ava joined her, though she couldn’t help feel a little gross sitting at the bottom of a communal shower. She wrapped her free arm around Sara and pulled her in close. The water was keeping their skin warm, soft, and pink. 

“I’m nervous.” Sara whispered. Ava looked down at her. Sara’s blue eyes skirted around everywhere but Ava. 

Ava sighed, “About?”

“Everything? It’s all so different now. I was finally happy, really happy. And I should have known that this was all too good to be true - traveling time with the Legends, with you.” Sara looked at Ava quickly, smiled softly, then darted her head away again and continued, “And maybe everything will stay the same, maybe these visions will be great and cool, but I don’t want them. I didn’t ask for them.”

“It’s okay to feel scared, babe. We’re all scared all the freaking time.” Ava laughed. 

“Not me.” Sara refuted. 

“Maybe,” Ava nudged Sara’s shoulder. “Or maybe you just don’t like to admit it to yourself. Which is fine. It’s all fine. I know you don’t like to, honey, but maybe just once, lean into the fear. Don’t run or shove it down, I’ve seen you do that far too many times before. Be a little emotional, babe, it looks cute on you.” Ava pulled Sara’s gaze to hers and winked. 

“Ugh.” Sara fake gagged. “Emotions.” But she succumbed to them nonetheless and shimmed between Ava so that her back was pressed against Ava’s chest, their legs tangled around each other. The proximity so comforting it made her believe maybe she could be emotional, just for a moment, so long as Ava was there to hold her through the uncertainty. 

“Guess I can kiss normal goodbye again…” Sara sighed, more to herself than Ava, but Ava heard. Of course Ava heard. 

“I never wanted you to be normal, anyway.” Ava kissed Sara’s pulse point before breaking into a big grin, so wide and foolish, cause that’s what this girl has done to her. Flipped her world upside down and made her believe in love and hope and happiness.


End file.
